My Wife
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Bisakah pernikahan ini berjalan baik? Pernikahan yang dilandasi uang dan kekuasaan.. Adakah cemburu mempengaruhi hubungan ini? WARNING INSIDE! NO FLAME! Just ReadNReview


**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Wife © Lemon kurang asem**

**.**

**Genre: Romance—Angst—Crime**

**Rate: M **

**Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Fict ini mengandung kekerasan, adegan sex, adegan berdarah, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tak pantas untuk bocah. Tidak berminat, silahkan keluar dari sini. Karena saya tidak menerima flame dari apa yang sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya. Jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and NO FLAME.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**V**

Pernikahan. Tidak semua orang bisa mengerti akan maknanya. Memilih untuk menikah berarti memilih untuk berkomitmen menjalani hidup yang baru. Landasan dari pernikahan itu sendiri tidak selalu sama untuk semua pasangan. Landasan yang bagus menentukan jalannya pernikahan itu ke depan. Sama halnya seperti sebuah bangunan, fondasi yang baik memperkuat bangunan itu sendiri. Tidak mudah goyah dan roboh.

Untuk apa aku membicarakan hal semacam itu—aku sebenarnya tidak peduli sama sekali. Sekalipun aku peduli, tidak akan merubah apapun di dalam hidupku. Termasuk pernikahanku.

Yah—aku sudah menikah. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali. Istriku cantik, kaya, dan elegan—seperti yang aku harapkan. Tapi tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, termasuk pernikahan yang sudah aku jalani bersamanya selama setahun belakangan ini. Aku bukan tipe perasa, tapi jika kalian menempati posisiku, aku yakin kalian akan merasa hambar dalam pernikahan ini.

Mungkin ada benarnya pernyataan 'Menikah harus dilandasi cinta'—tapi, siapa peduli? Semua orang, entah itu Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak sekali pun tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku. Keluarga Uchiha mungkin memang diwariskan keegoisan dalam setiap denyut nadi mereka. Semua harus berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka—yang menguntungkan dan adil untuk mereka. Menentang berarti mati.

Aku tidak memungkiri semua itu, walaupun aku salah satu dari mereka. Aku Uchiha.

Sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Semua sudah diatur oleh Ayah. Hidupku sudah terarah begitu sempurna berkat komando dari Ayahku. Setiap gerakanku tak pernah lepas dari pantauannya. Dari kecil, remaja, hingga aku berkeluarga seperti sekarang. Mungkin sampai aku mati—jika ia bisa hidup lebih lama dariku. Jangan sampai…

Aku keliru? Mungkin… karena sejauh yang aku tahu, setiap Ayah di dunia memang ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tapi—yang terbaik menurutnya belum tentu benar-benar baik untukku. Termasuk dalam hal pasangan hidup.

Aku memang terlambat sadar. Seumur hidupku selalu bekerja seperti robot, menuruti perintah. Yah sudahlah, membahas ini akan memakan waktu seumur hidup kalian.

Hinata Hyuga memang gadis yang sempurna untukku, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi apa bagusnya pernikahan tanpa tantangan, semuanya terasa terlalu datar. Terlalu hambar. Tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

Pernikahan kami memang hanya didasari uang dan kekuasaan semata. Untuk mengikat dua keluarga terpandang dan untuk melancarkan bisnis mereka. Uchiha dan Hyuga, keluarga dengan eksistensi kuat dalam dunia perbisnisan Internasional. Dan pernikahan kami adalah alat untuk mempererat koneksi antar dua keluarga.

Mungkin sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, orang-orang dalam lingkar kedua keluarga itu hidup dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu, karena aku pun begitu. Kami dididik dari kecil untuk bekerja seperti itu. Dan aku sudah terbiasa.

Pernikahan kami pun tidak lebih dari scenario dan strategi berbisnis. Aku dan Hinata menikah setahun yang lalu. Diadakan dengan sangat mewah. Berpesta pora menghamburkan uang begitu banyak. Kira-kira setara dengan harga sebuah pulau. Tapi, itu semua tidak lebih dari sebuah simbol. Simbol untuk dipamerkan pada dunia, betapa kayanya kedua keluarga ini.

Menunjukkan pada dunia betapa berkuasanya keluarga kami. Dan betapa berkuasanya uang. Bahkan di dalam sebuah ikatan, uang bisa menjadi landasan yang kokoh.

Mengenai istriku—Hinata—dia adalah gadis yang sepadan untukku. Wajahnya cantik dengan rambut panjang indah dan mata lavender. Ia memang putri bangsawan sejati. Tapi yang kalian harus tau, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya.

Ada yang bilang 'Cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalan waktu'. Aku ragu akan hal itu. Sepanjang satu tahun ini, aku belum juga merasakan yang namanya cinta bersama istriku. Mungkin di beberapa waktu, aku bisa terlihat sangat romantis bersamanya. Tapi—itu tidak lebih dari akting semata. Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan penghargaan akan hal itu, karena sejauh yang aku tahu, kami berhasil membohongi publik.

Hinata tak keberatan akan hal itu. Sepertinya ia juga mengerti keadaan ini selayaknya aku. Bahwa pernikahan ini hanya sebuah kedok belaka.

.

.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Hinata padaku. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Aku mau mandi dulu saja." Kataku sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi di leherku.

Setelah menikah, aku dan Hinata memilih tinggal jauh dari kediaman keluarga besar. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa bernafas lebih bebas. Mengurangi kadar campur tangan Ayah dalam kehidupanku.

Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tak semewah kediaman besar. Tanpa pembantu. Tanpa siapa-siapa, selain kami berdua. Satu hal yang paling aku sukai dari istriku adalah ia tak pernah melawan perintahku. Selama kami menikah, ia mengerjakan semua perkerjaan rumah dengan baik. Tanpa keluhan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Kata Hinata yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia juga membawakan handuk untukku.

"Hn." Aku beranjak dari sofa tempat aku duduk tadi. Kemudian menelanjangi diriku di tempat itu juga, lalu menyambar handuk dari tangan Hinata. Mandi adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang untuk melepas penat yang melekat pada tubuh dan pikiranku.

.

Selepas mandi dan makan malam, aku dan Hinata menimati waktu senggang dengan menonton televisi. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang—Hinata menonton dan aku membaca buku di depan televisi. Acara di semua channel tidak begitu menarik bagiku.

Aku melihat Hinata yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk dari sudut mataku. Sesekali menguap dan matanya berair. Itulah Hinata, alih-alih masuk ke kamar untuk tidur, ia malah memilih menemaniku membaca buku. Aku tidak peduli—ia bebas bertindak.

Mataku kembali fokus pada buku 'Pemasaran Dunia' yang sejak tadi kubaca. Sekedar bacaan ringan sebelum tidur. Aku membalik lembar demi lembar halamannya, berusaha memasukkan tiap informasi di dalam kalimat yang tertera pada buku itu.

Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu perlu karena aku sudah pernah memperlajari semua ini dari sekolah bisnis ku dulu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan sekedar mempertajam ingatan serta otak.

Kantuk perlahan mendatangiku. Aku sudah menguap beberapa kali. Pandanganku sudah buram karena air mata. Aku berdiri, lalu melakukan sedikit peregangan otot. Rasanya aliran darahku jadi lebih lancar. Aku berjalan menuju kamar namun berhenti ketika baru beberapa langkah saja. Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Hinata yang tertidur pulas di sofa dan televisi yang masih menyala.

Secuek-cueknya diriku, aku tidak tega melihat Hinata tertidur sendiri di sofa, tanpa selimut ataupun bantal. Bisa-bisa ia jatuh sakit besok. Dimana tanggung jawabku sebagai suami. Aku memutar balik ke arah sofa.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggilku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Hinata hanya bergerak sedikit lalu pulas lagi. Mau tak mau aku kesal juga. Aku bukan orang penyabar.

Tak menunggu lama, aku menggendong Hinata dari sofa. Tubuhnya tidak berat dan juga tidak ringan—cukup ideal untuk tenagaku. Hinata sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan tindakanku. Ia menggeliat kecil di dalam gendonganku. Matanya juga sempat membuka sedikit, memperlihatkan bola mata lavender miliknya.

"—'Suke." Bisik Hinata di sela-sela kesadarannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur kami. Memperbaiki posisi bantalnya sedikit, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal. Sementara aku bergegas mengganti kemejaku dengan piyama.

Aku menyusul Hinata ke tempat tidur, kemudian berbaring di bawah selimut sepertinya. Selimut yang menutupi kami hanya sebatas leher saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah polos Hinata kala tidur. Begitu cantik, begitu sempurna.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan-selamat-tidur untuk Hinata. Aku lihat, wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Aku baru tahu ciumanku memberi efek mimpi indah pada orang yang tidur.

Hinata bergerak dalam tidurnya, tangannya menelusuri kasur—mungkin mencari bantal peluk miliknya. Alih-alih mendapatkan bantal, ia malah menarik pinggangku.

Baiklah—semalaman jadi bantal juga tidak buruk.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama, aku balas memeluknya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang seperti begolak dalam perutku. Sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan. Ini kali pertama aku merasa seperti ini. Rasanya begitu…damai. Dan alhasil, kami tidur sambil berpelukan sepanjang malam.

.

/

.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ketika Hinata masuk dan mengajakku sarapan. Wajah Hinata lebih cerah dari biasanya, mungkin dampak dari mimpi indahnya semalam. Sebenarnya aku juga kena efeknya, karena tanpa sadar aku tersenyum padanya dan mengucapkan "Ayo!" sambil menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan.

Aku dan Hinata duduk berdampingan di meja makan. Hal yang langka—karena biasanya kami duduk terpisah di sisi meja yang berbeda. Meja makannya memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya meja makan persegi panjang dengan enam kursi.

Aku cukup menikmati sarapan pagi ini. Hinata membuat nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat untuk bagianku. Entah masakan Hinata yang enak, aku yang memang sedang berselera, atau suasana hati bisa mempengaruhi selera makan.

Aku meneguk air putih sebagai penutup sarapan pagi ini. Aku menggapai tas kerjaku lalu beranjak menuju garasi. Belum sempat keluar dari ruang makan, Hinata mencekal tanganku.

"Sasuke—dasimu agak berantakan. Biar aku rapikan dulu." Kata Hinata. Ia merapatkan diri padaku. Kemudian menyentuh dadaku terus naik ke kerah bajuku. Dasi biru gelap yang aku kenakan memang tidak serapi biasanya. Mungkin karena terburu-buru.

Hinata menarik bagian dalam dasi dan merapikan sedikit bagian segitiga terbaliknya. Tubuh Hinata yang lebih pendek dariku, memberiku akses untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata. Apalagi dengan jarak seminim ini.

"Nah—sekarang sudah rapi." Kata Hinata menyelesaikan.

"Hn. Thanks." Kataku sambil mencium kening Hinata. Awalnya agak ragu, tapi mengingat status kami yang sebenarnya mewajarkan hal itu. Dan juga memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir, lalu pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja. Aku rasa hidupku terasa lebih normal sekarang.

.

.

Aku melajukan mobilku di jalan bebas hambatan. Pagi ini aku tidak langsung ke kantor. Yamanaka—sekertarisku—bilang, jadwalku sekarang adalah menemui salah satu klien dari Indonesia untuk membahas perihal produk Uchiha yang akan dipasarkan di negara itu. Berhubung pertemuannya di Resto, jadi aku tidak perlu bolak-balik rumah-kantor-resto-lalu kantor lagi, aku tinggal langsung menuju resto.

Aku datang lebih dulu di sana. Lima belas menit kemudian barulah Mr. Hamzah—klien dari Indonesia—itu datang. Memesan dua gelas kopi, lalu kami pun berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting.

Tak perlu bertanya hasilnya, aku memenangkan tawaran itu dengan keuntungan banyak. Bukan menipu, tapi itu lah strategi berbisnis. Mr. Hamzah jadi menerima tawaran untuk menjadi penyalur produk-produk Uchiha.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah siang. Beberapa jam lagi sudah waktu makan siang. Ternyata lama juga aku di resto itu. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke kantor.

Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu Ferrari biru milikku, mataku terpaku pada sosok diseberang jalan. Sosok familiar, berambut kebiruan, bermata lavender—istriku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku memutuskan menunda kepergianku sebentar untuk menghampirinya.

Sedikit lebih bersemangat, aku menyeberang jalan. Hinata tidak melihatku, ia tampak hendak akan beranjak dari sana bersama seorang pria yang tak aku kenal, yang baru muncul dari dalam toko. Siapa? Kenapa Hinata tidak bilang akan keluar bersama temannya? Aku harus tahu…

Aku berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan. Mengikuti mereka berbelok ke kiri dan menyebrang ke seberang jalan. Memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan, handphone-ku berdering.

"Uchiha-sama, apa urusan anda sudah selesai? Meeting dengan Namikaze-sama akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, beliau sudah tiba dari tadi—"

Aku menghentikan mengikuti mereka dan berbalik ke tempat mobilku terparkir. Mungkin bisa aku tanyakan pada Hinata sebentar.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan, menghadiri berbagai rapat dan pertemuan, berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen, hal yang tak pernah lepas dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke, kehidupanku. Saatnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku membuka pintu dengan kesal. Tak biasanya Hinata tak menyambutku seperti ini. Aku sudah berada disana beberapa menit dan terus menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu. Aku pikir Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi pintunya kenapa tidak terkunci.

Aku mencari Hinata di sekeliling rumah. Ia tak ada di dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga. Pikirku mungkin dia sedang ada di kamar, sedang tidur. Tanpa mengetuk, aku membuka pintu kamar.

JTARRRR

Bagai suara petir, menggema di dalam pikiranku. Aku melihat Hinata dan seorang pria tidur tanpa pakaian di tempat tidur. Tempat tidur kami. Tempat tidurku. BRENGSEK!

Kemarahan membakar hatiku, memenuhi setiap ruang disana dengan api hingga membuatku sesak. Berani-beraninya mereka mempermainkan seorang Uchiha. Istriku sendiri bermain di belakangku, tak peduli kami saling mencintai atau tidak. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka kepunyaannya disentuh orang lain. Aku tidak suka.

Aku menghampiri mereka. Memandang tubuh mereka yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan jijik. Bekas-bekas cairan kental masih tersisa disana. DASAR SAMPAH.

Tanpa ragu, ku cekik leher pria—berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga merah tebalik di pipinya—itu. Ia tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya dan melawan. Tanganku berdenyut ketika ia menggigitnya. Tak melonggar sedikitpun, aku seret tubuh busuk itu hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang membuat Hinata terbangun.

"Kiba-kun, apa yang—" Raut wajah Hinata berubah pucat ketika melihatku mencekik pria bernama Kiba itu. "—Sasuke-kun, aku mohon hentikan." Katanya dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Cih, berhenti memasang wajah munafik dan menyedihkan itu. Aku tidak akan mengasihani kalian. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian.

Aku seret tubuh Kiba yang masih terus meronta keluar dari kamar, ke depan perapian. Mataku tertuju pada benda yang terpajang elegan di atas tungku perapian. Sebilah pedang, bukan sekedar hiasan karena benda itu akan mengakhiri segalanya.

Kuraih gagang pedang itu. Besinya mengkilat memantulkan cahaya. memantulakan wajah memohon dan meminta ampun dari wajah pria tolol itu tergambar jelas di pedang. Berani-beraninya dia mengganggu hidupku. Inilah akibatnya…

Dengan satu ayunan keras, besi tipis situ menyayat kulit dada Kiba. Ia kini berlutut di hadapanku.

"AARRRGGGH." Darah segar menyembur keluar dari dadanya mengenai pakaian dan lantai. Mata Kiba berair karena menahan sakit.

Belum cukup. Sekali lagi. Tebasan itu menyayat lengan Kiba. Pedang itu merobek otot lengannya dan hampir putus keseluruhan. Tangannya menggantung tak berdaya di sisi tubuhnya.

"ARGH, a-aku mohon hentikan." Rambut Kiba basah karena darah. Darahnya juga menggenang di lantai tempat ia berlutut.

Aku tertawa puas ketika tebasan ku berikutnya, memotong benda di selangkangan Kiba. Kemaluan itu—kemaluan yang sudah merebut tempatku—terlempar beberapa meter dan mendarat bagai seonggok daging yang terjatuh di lantai marmer. Tubuh kiba bersimbah darah. Matanya merah dipenuhi darahnya sendiri.

"Inilah akibat dari perbuatanmu." Tebasan terakhir, membelah leher pemuda itu. Memisahkan antara tubuh dan kepala pria itu. Kepalanya jatuh begitu saja dan mengguling di lantai. Dari lehernya yang terpotong, darah menyembur keluar. Dan tubuhnya pun roboh di atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

Puas. Aku melempar pedang itu di atas tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tubuh dan pakaianku berlumuran darah pemuda itu. Aku menyernyit jijik pada darah kotor itu. Tidak pantas menodai pakaian seorang Uchiha.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Hinata yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu tak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Kau wanita jalang, tidak pantas mendampingku." Kataku penuh amarah. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku.

"Hiks—maafkan aku. A-aku mencintai Kiba-kun." Katanya sambil dipenuhi air mata.

Aku melepas semua pakaianku yang sudah dipenuhi darah. Hinata tidak bertanya dari mana darah itu. Mungkin ia tahu aku melakukan sesuatu pada Kiba. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau pria yang ia cintai sudah tak bernyawa.

Aku merayap naik ke tempat tidur. Dengan kasar, aku mencengkram bahu Hinata lalu membaringkannya. Aku meremas kasar buah dadanya. Menggigit putingnya dengan marah. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali.

Aku sadar tubuh yang seharusnya milikku, tidak benar-benar milikku. Semuanya hanya status belaka. Toh kenyataannya malah pria lain yang menikmati semuanya. Tubuh Hinata dipenuhi tanda merah pada kulitnya. Tanda kepemilikan Kiba. Bukan aku.

Aku menggigit keras bekas itu. Berharap tanda itu akan segera terganti dengan tanda milikku sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi aku melukai Hinata. Tanda itu tidak kunjung hilang, dan aku menggigitnya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Aku marah. Aku benci. Aku harus memiliki Hinata. Hatinya memang mustahil aku dapatkan, tapi tubuhnya seharusnya milikku. Setahun seharusnya waktu yang panjang untuk bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya, tapi—aku gagal. Gagal memiliki dan mempertahankan semua ini.

Kelelakianku telah menyatu dalam tubuh Hinata. Tapi tak sedikitpun rasa bahagia yang bisa aku nikmati disana. Tak ada rasa senang disana. Hinata pun tak henti-hentinya menangis. Menangisi apa yang terjadi pada kami.

"Lupakan dia Hinata. Ia…sudah mati." Hinata menangis menjadi-jadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tetap bergerak berirama di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata mewakili semua penderitaannya selama ini. Aku tahu, ia tak pernah bahagia bersamaku. Senyum, kesetiaan dan hormat yang diberikannya padaku selama ini, terbukti pada malam ini. Semua terbukti, bahwa semua itu hanyalah bualan dan omong kosong. Itu hanya topeng.

Pandanganku memutih ketika puncak dari semua ini tiba. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati semua ini. Tapi yang kurasa hanya rasa hambar.

Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah air mata Hinata yang masih mengalir. Ia menderita dengan percintaan ini. Ia tidak menginginkanku. Bukan aku.

Aku melepas kelelakianku padanya. Seharusnya aku bisa berpikir jernih. Tubuh itu bukan milikku. Tubuh itu sudah bekas. Tubuh itu menjijikkan.

Aku menarik laci pribadiku yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur. Tanganku merogoh isinya dan menemukan apa yang aku cari. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang senagaja aku letakkan disana untuk berjaga-jaga.

Aku arahkan mulut pistol ke kepala Hinata. Ketika benda dingin itu menyentuh kulit Hinata, ia tersentak kaget. Hinata tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia mungkin mengharapkan ini. Ingin segera menyusul orang yang dicintainya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Bahkan di ujung kematian pun, Hinata tidak perduli padaku. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana nasibku setelah ia pergi dari sisiku. Ia lebih peduli pada keinginannya untuk menyusul Kiba.

Aku mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Tangisnya mereda ketika mendengarkan aku bicara.

"Hinata—selamat 'Hari jadi pernikahan kita yang pertama'."

Tetesan tangis Hinata yang terakhir jatuh bersamaan dengan peluru menembus kepalanya.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N**

**MIND TO REVIEW? Ingat yah, saya sudah memperingatkan di atas tadi. Jadi jangan coba-coba merusak mood nulis saya dengan sebuah flame. Dan lagi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Walaupun saya tahu, ini pertama kali saya bikin GORE. Pasti masih banyak kesalahan dan feel-nya yang gak kesampean. **

**Untuk itu saya menerima segala masukan dari readers.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
